Our Story
by Miraclelover326
Summary: This a story about how the life of the West-Allens had changed since the the arrival of their daughter.
1. Arrival

**_Hi. This a new story that I am trying out and hope you guys like it. Anyway, let's get to the story. Enjoy!_**

**_IIIIII_**

From the moment that she was born, i knew that she was perfect.

It was pretty clear.

After delivering, the doctors had cleaned her up and placed her gently on my chest. And when I finally saw her, I knew.

This was true love.

After two jours of checking up with me and my baby, the doctors and nurses finally left me to my own devices.

I look over to my left and saw Barry gazing down at the baby. I smiled weakly.

"She's perfect," He whispered. I looked down at her and admired her closely.

"That she is," I added.

It was a rather long delivery as I was in labor for at least 10 hours and I was tured but right now that didn't matter.

I now have a precious baby girl cuddled in my arms. I smoothed a finger over her tiny cheek. She gurgled.

"What should we name her?" I asked my husband. I looked at Barry who looked at me with a small smile.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Nora West-Allen was born on Tuesday, June 20th at 6:00 am.

She weighed 6lbs, 7oz.

And she was ours.

Two days later we were able to take her home and I was a little nervous.

As soon as we got inside of the loft, she started whining and fussing. I hurried to put down the carrier and gently picked Nora up.

I cradled her close to me and whispered sweet nothings. "It's ok, baby. I got you."

She continued to cry. I turned to look at Barry. "What do you think she wants" I asked.

"Is she hungry? When was the last time you fed her?" He inquired.

It has been a couple of hours but this would be the first time without the nurse's help. I felt Nora turn her head facing my chest. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll try." I said.

I headed up the stairs carefully only to feel a buzz in my back pocket. I look at Barry.

"There's a meta attack on 5th avenue and park," He explained meeting my gaze. "But I don't have to go."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's fine. You should go and take care of that, I'll just be trying to figure this out."

Barry gave me his _'are you sure' _look. I moved back down and over to where he was. "Go," I urged.

He smiled, gave me a kiss and carefully stroked a hand over Nora's little head. Then he was gone.

I sighed and headed over to the couch. "Alright, sweet girl. Let's get you some food." She was still whining quietly.

I sat down carefully, pulled up my shirt and positioned my baby. She continued to whine. "C'mon, sweetheart. Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

I attempted to pull her close and after a few tries she managed to latch on. "There you go, baby girl. It's alright."

As she continued to feed, I closer my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again, I noticed that her eyes were open and staring up at me. My heart skipped a beat.

My little baby girl has her father's eyes. The same eyes that I fall in love with each and every day. And I am blessed for that. A little while later, she signals to me that she's done by unlatching so i put her down for a nap.

I decide to take a shower and as soon as the water hits me, I am instantly relaxed. Some parts of me do ache and burn seeing as I gave birth only two days ago, but I power through.

After my shower, I throw on a robe and check to see if Nora's still sleeping. She's tightly swaddled in her blanket, but slowly opening her eyes. She fusses lightly.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm here." I coo picking her up. I bring her close to my chest and smile down at her. She wiggles a little and her tiny hand pops out from the blanket. I take it with my free hand.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar whoosh and my smile widens. "Guess what, baby girl? Daddy's home."

"Iris!" I hear Barry call.

"I'm up here !" I yell back and swiftly move closer to the door. When he enters the room i immediately notice that he's covered in soot and dust.

"How are my girls?" He asked moving closer. I nod at him.

"You're dirty."

"There was a fire."

I smirk at him then look own at Nora. "Well, someone wanrs to say hello."

He steps closer and admires her. She coos and wiggles more in my arms.

"You can hold her once you take a shower. You stink." I added. He looks at me and laughs.

"Alright, just save some cuddles for me."

"You can count in it."

**IIIIIIIII**

I was laying on our bed with the baby on my chest when I saw Barry exit the bathroom.

"Is she sleep?" He asked.

"No, she wants you though." I whispered back.

Barry moved across the room and carefully crawled onto the bed.

"Ok, I'm ready."

I ever so slowly transferred Nora to her father and watched her adjust in his arms. "Hey, baby girl. It's Daddy."

Nora gurgled and wiggled her tiny hand until it found Barry's much larger finger.

"Hi! She's so tiny!" He remarked, chuckling. I smiled looking at them both.

"Do you think we can do this?" I blurted. Barry looked up at me.

"What?"

"Do you think that we can do this? Am I fit to be good mom?"

Barry turned to face me, careful not to wake up the now asleep Nora.

"Of course you are! No doubt about it. I know that we can do this together, and you are already an awesome mother."

"Really?" I asked.

"Truly."

I smiled.

I know that this is a big change that I'm going to have to adjust to, but I have a slight feeling that we can do this together.


	2. Us

**_New chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_**

I woke up to the sound of crying and sigh. I sit up and look at the clock which read 3:13.

"I got her," I whispered, carefully sliding off the bed. I exit the bedroom and head into the nursery.

I walk up to the crib to see Nora crying, her arms squirming around. I picked her up.

"Hi, baby girl," I cooed. He cries died down into small whispers. "Are you hungry?"

I made my way over to the rocking chair and began getting situated. Once she latched on, I held her close and examined her little features.

As she was almost 5 weeks old her permanent features are starting to show.

Her little peach fuzz hairs were almost dark brown, which complements her tiny caramel body. As she tightened her grip on my finger, she continued to feed.

I brushed my finger along her cheek. She cooed then fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh, baby girl," I sighed smiling. "You look just like your Daddy."

I see more of him in her than of me and it's crazy. I rock slowly in the chair when the door quietly creaks open. I look up.

"Hey, Are you ok? Is she alright?" Barry asked, concerned. I shook my head and wave him over.

"Yeah, she was just hungry," I responded. Barry came over to where we were and crouched down. He placed a hand on he soft head. I smiled.

"You know she looks just like you."

He smiled and shook his head. "I highly doubt that."

I shook my head. Once Nora was done, I fixed myself and burped her. I stood up slowly and moved over to place her in the crib. I was now watching her sleep quietly.

"She's fine, Iris. She's just sleeping." Barry said. I nod.

"I know, I just...I just want to know that she's ok."

Her tiny little features were relaxed as she slept, her chest rising and falling with every breath. I sigh.

"She's so tiny."

Barry turned me to face him. "She is fine. I know it and you know it too," He spoke. I looked from Nora up to him.

"Ok, Let's go."

I took one more look at our baby before I followed him back to bed.

**IIIIIII**

"Ok, but do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, It is for us anyway."

"But is it really necessary? She's not even two months yet."

Barry pulled on his jacket and looked at me. "At some point she's gonna have to leave this house and besides Joe insisted. "

That's true and I do know my dad. I carefully placed Nora into the carrier which caused her to whine but not wake up.

"Fine, If we _really_ have to," I stated.

Twenty minutes later we entered the house and saw that the whole gang was waiting.

"Hi, everybody!" I announced.

Everyone shared their greetings and fawned over Nora once more.

"She's so cute and tiny!" Cisco exclaimed. I giggled.

"That she is," I confirmed. Brarry moved over to the couch and placed the carrier down. He gently lifted the baby into his arms.

"Let me see my granddaughter!" Dad announce walking into the room. I laugh.

"Don't drop her like you dropped me, Dad." I half-joked. He smiled.

"Wait, he actually dropped you?" Ralph asked incredulously.

"No, Ralph, It was a joke." Caitlin assured.

When Barry transferred Nora, she almost immediately started whining.

"She just needs to get used to you," He said. Dad looked down at the baby and smiled. "Isn't she just precious."

Nora coos and I smile.

Just then, a beep erupted from a nearby device. I look around confused.

"There's a new meta attack at the precinct." Cisco reported. I locked eyes Barry.

Dad placed Nora back into my arms and went to get to grab his gear. The rest of the gang left.

"Go, I'll take her," I said. Barry hesitated slightly but nodded. He kissed the top of Her little head and in a flash...

Was gone.

Here we go.

**IIIIIII**

After taking a long shower, I trailed downstairs for a snack when I stumbled upon the most cutest scene I've ever seen.

On the couch was Barry asleep with Nora following suit on his chest. I grinned and went to grab my phone from the table. I snapped a picture and went to sit beside him.

I poked his cheek and waited for a response. He ighed and opened one eye.

"Long day?" I whispered entwining my fingers through his hair.

"Mm-hm."

"Well, this is cute."

Barry closed his eye agai. "I was tired."

"You both were," I countered.

Nora cooed in response. I giggled.

"So, what's for dinner?" Barry asked softly.

I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes. "Wanna order in?"

He emitted a chuckle.

"Sure."

And in this moment, I wished we could stay like this forever.

**IIIIII**

**_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty domestic, but I thought that it was good enough. Anyway, make sure to review and tell me how you like this story so far. See ya!_**


	3. Change

**_New Chapter! Enjoy!_**

**IIIIIIII**

"Baby girl, can you open wide for me?"

The baby whined and rejected the food once more. I sighed and kissed her fuzzy head.

Nora was almost 3 months old and she was already becoming very smart for her age.

"Ok, sweetheart. It's fine, just have some milk." I gently placed the bottle in front of her and she happily grabbed it. I smiled.

The doorknob jiggled and swung open to reveal my husband entering.

"Mm..Dada! Dada!" Nora babbled once she spotted him. Barry put his stuff down and walked over to us.

He picked Nora up from the chair. "How's my little girl doing?" She cooed.

"Hey, baby," I greeted planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and grabbed a small rag from the counter then gently began patting Nora's back.

"How was work?" I asked, taking the rag and placing it over his shoulder. He shrugged.

Nora finally spit up and i wiped the excess from her tiny lips. She cooed.

"Unusually peaceful," Barry sighed. "But it couldn't be better than this."

We moved over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Nora was now sprawled across her father's chest, her tiny hand reaching up to touch his chin. He gently played with her other hand.

I thought quietly to myself before I spoke.

"I'm thinking about going back to work tomorrow."

Barry looked over at me slightly surprised. "You are?"

I nodded and looked over at Nora. She let out a tiny yawn and blinked slowly. I smiled. "Let's get her to bed first."

After moving upstairs with the sleeping baby, Barry kissed her soft head before putting her in the crib. I follow suit and carefully walk out of the nursery.

"I was thinking about this for a couple of days and I think that I'm ready," I say once we're situated. I crawl into bed.

"Are you sure? I know that their not rushing you to get back." Barry said. "You don't have to go back right now if you don't want to."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I do think that I am ready to go back. It's been long enough."

Barry looked at me confidently. "Well, as long as you feel comfortable going back then it's fine with me."

I lean in to give him a lingering kiss and snuggle closely. "I love you.." I whisper.

"I love you too. You're gonna do great."

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day, I woke up early to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth, got dressed, groomed my hair and rushed downstairs.

As soon as I hit the living room the smell of cinnamon toast hit my nostrils causing my stomach to growl. My weakness.

"Morning, beautiful!" I heard Barry call from the kitchen.

"What is this?" I asked wonder flowing through my voice. There were stacks waffles and pancakes that flooded the counter. Plates of bacon and sausage that overlapped each other.

"Breakfast. I wanted you to eat before you left." He said, wiping off his hands.

A wide smile crept to my face.

"Mm..Mama!" Nora yelled, wiggling her hands in delight. I laugh, picking her up.

"Ok, sweetheart. Mommy's got to go to work." I explain kissing her cheek. Nora turned to face me and her big glossee over with unshed tears.

She whined and place a balled up fist on my chest. That was almost enough for me to stay. "I know baby, but I've got to go."

Barry came over and looked at me.

"What if I go in tomorrow? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I said insecurely.

Barry shook his head and extracted the baby from my arms. "Nope. You've got this. You convinced me that you can do it, now you need to convince yourself."

I close my eyes and sighed. Damn. He's too good.

"Ok. Her bottle is in the fridge and If she doesn't like the food, there are some snacks that she can--" I started.

"Iris. Go." Barry promted. I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Ok."

I pressed a kiss to Nora's little head. She whimpered slightly.

"Be good for Daddy," I whispered to her. I grab my purse and keys and headed out the door.

_Don't be ridiculous, _I thought. _I can do this. It's just seven hours._

**IIIIIIIIIII**

it's been 3 hours and I already miss my baby. The doctor had said that this might happen when I went back to work, but I just can't stop thinking about her.

I was working on a article when my friend Linda knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, Ms. Senior Editor, Long time no see. How you've been?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Good. As you know I just had a baby. And I already miss her. It's crazy."

Linda smiles sympathetically then seems to focus on something else.

"What?" I ask. She points at me. And that's when I look down. I notice it and I gasp.

"Well, I guess you do miss her," Linda joked. I glared at her the. looked over at the door. Jack, one of the junior writers, was headed this way.

"Stand in front of me," I ordered. Linda looked at me, but did so.

The door opened and Jack entered.

"Hey, Iris. Welcome back." He spoke, then noticed my friend. "Hey, Linda."

"Uh, thanks Jack," I interrupted. " What do you need?" The young man fumbled with his papers then pulled out a clipped together stack.

"I wanted to ask if you could go over this. I don't know if it fits the assigned topic of this week's newspaper."

He step forward as if he was trying to hand it to me. "Leave it on the desk." Linda directed. I looked at her then at Jack.

He paused just for a second then obeyed.

"Was that all?" I asked. Jack looked at his watch then squinted at me. "Oh, yeah. Um, Mr. Jackson told me that he needs you to come to his office. Immediately."

I exhaled then looke back up. "Ok, Jack. Thanks."

Jack smiled then left the room. Linda backed up and turned to face me. "Well, that was quick."

I nodded. "I need your shirt."

"What?"

"I need your shirt. Like now." I pleaded. She looked at me like I was crazy. "C'mon. i was in a rush this morning and I forgot to pump and I can't see the boss like this, so can I please...?"

**_Twenty minutes and 3 Coffee negotiations later..._**

"Mr. Jackson, you wanted to see me?" I asked nervously. Jackson stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes, Mrs. West-Allen. I've been meaning to congratulate you."

"On what, sir?"

"He turned to me and smiled. "Your new baby of course. A girl, is it?" I smiled at the reminder of her but the straightened when he was still looking at me.

"Yes, sir."

He turned back to his desk. "Well, it's nice having you back. It's been a while."

I nodded.

"So, with that I'm gonna need these papers edited and revised within the next 12 hours." Jackson said. He turned to reveal a stack of papers were in his hands. My smile faded.

"This? But this like three months of work, sir. I can't do it in 12 hours." I explained.

"Well, it can be compensation for your three month leave." Johnson said, dumping it in my arms. I winced.

"I know you can do it."

I frowned then turned to leave.

"And Iris?" He called. I turned.

"Welcome back."

**IIIIIIIIIII**

The next few hours were torture. I spent the rest of the day getting halfway through mountains of paperwork that i has missed over the past few months.

And ontop of that I had to do all of that without pumping for 4 hours.

Then 7:00 hit and i was ready to leave. I grabbed my work, folders and purse and headed out to the car.

When, i got home, It was eerily quiet.

"I'm home!" I called, closing the door behind me.

I drop my bag near the table and walked slowly through the living room.

"We're up here!" I hear Barry yell. I let out a sigh and make my way upstairs. I walk down the halls until I hit the Nursery.

I look inside and sure enough he was in the rocking chair cradling a sleeping baby.

I went over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Oh, it feels good to be home," I sighed.

Nora stirred slightly wiggling in her father's arms. Barry succumbed her back to sleep by vibrating his hands just a little.

"Nice trick. How'd she do today?"

I watched as he got up and carefully put her in the crib. "Better. Less fussy. How was your day?"

"Being the first day back, it was chaotic. But I hope I can do better." I groaned.

"Well, I made you a special bath and dessert seeing as I know how stressed you get," Barry added, stepping closer.

I smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Now I can relax after a long day.

IIIIII

I stepped into the bathroom to see the tub filled with hot water, rose petals sprinkled along in the water.

candles aligned the sink, filling the room with a rosy scent. Soon after stepping into the tub, I begin to situate myself with the pump and let the stress melt away.

I try to think about how peaceful it's been without a meta attack for the past few weeks and how much things are getting better for the city.

I wince at the subtle pain.

I'm glad that I can at least do this now.

Because in the next few months, things are gonna get more hectic.


End file.
